1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to storage technology, and more particularly to a method and device for auto recovery storage of JBOD array.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
JBOD (Just a Bunch Of Disks) is one recently developed storage array being widely adopted in storage monitoring field.
As shown in FIG. 1, the JBOD array includes four physical disks serially connected in sequence so as to be operated as a huge logical disk. The information is stored starting from the first disks, and then is stored in the next disk when the current disk is full.
In the Surveillance storage field, the cost for deploying the JBOD devices is much lower than that of the RAID. Usually, the disks of the JBOD device are deployed within one rack providing a share power supplier and fans. As such, additional hardware components may be omitted and the devices can be easily managed. That's the reason why the JBOD devices have been widely adopted.
However, one of the disadvantages of the JBOD device is the shortage of backup mechanism. The information stored on the JBOD device may not be recovered if one or a plurality of disks have been damaged.
In addition, there is no automatic hot spare mechanism under JBOD infrastructure. The stored information may be lost if users have not replaced the failed disks by the hot spare.
After detecting failed disks within the JBOD device, a system alert indicating the failed disk is sent to an user interface or by flashing an alerting lamp so as to notify the users of the failed disk. In this way, the users may replace the failed disk after being notified of this issue.
However, such mechanism cannot notify the users to replace the failed disk in time if the location is quiet remote from the user or the event happens in deep night. The recorded video saved on the storage resource affected by the failed disks may be lost for a long time period.